


Ничего бы не получилось

by Lim_sorgo



Category: South Park
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Кайл и Картман пытаются разобраться в чувствах друг к другу, а времени у них почти нет





	Ничего бы не получилось

**Author's Note:**

> мат, болтовня во время секса, раскладка (Кайл сверху)

Картман умирал очень кстати: Кайл как раз начал задумываться о бессмысленности собственной жизни, о том, что от него ничего не зависит. А тут бледный Картман с жуткими кругами под глазами, то ещё зрелище: всё время под капельницей, иногда с трубочками в носу. Казалось, даже похудевший. Нет, это только казалось.

Кайл приходил в больницу и сидел рядом с кроватью Картмана безучастный и рассеянный. Кому-то надо было выносить утки, а мама Картмана попалась на съёмках в порно. И никто, никто кроме Кайла не захотел дежурить у постели больного друга. Даже Баттерс как-то отмазался, сначала вроде согласился, сам вызвался помогать, а потом исчез.

Картман постоянно ныл. Ныл, не затыкаясь ни на секунду. Жаловался, постанывал, иногда начинал плакать. Кайл не слушал. Если Картману что-то требовалось, он менял интонацию, тогда Кайл обращал на него внимание. Подавал судно, шёл звать медсестру, чтобы поменяла капельницу.

— Знаешь, что здесь самое страшное? — вдруг спросил Картман нормальным тоном — Кайл встрепенулся.

— Что?

— Мне тут не подрочить.

— Э… почему?

— Суки медсестры экономят на гибких иглах, вставили мне обычную, руку нельзя сгибать!

— Не может быть, — вяло возразил Кайл. Он привык к вранью Картмана. — А второй рукой?

— Второй у меня не получается! Никакого кайфа! Вообще не кончить!

— А, то есть ты пробовал…

— Пришлось! А знаешь, я… — Картман задышал чаще. — Я, когда дрочу, всегда представляю тебя.

— Всё, пока! — Кайл встал со стула и шагнул к дверям.

Картман схватил его за рубашку свободной рукой. Той самой, которой не мог дрочить.

— Ну подожди. Ну послушай меня. Мне нужно тебе сказать… Я просто стесняюсь и начал неправильно…

— Стесняешься? Да ты совсем заврался, жи… кхм, Эрик. Хватит уже. Пусти.

Кайл легко мог вырваться, но ему было неловко.

— Подожди. Всё не так просто. Вдруг я не успею сказать…

«Сейчас он скажет, что любит меня», — подумал Кайл.

— Я хочу с тобой переспать. Ну, перед смертью. Хотя бы раз.

Картман смотрел на него ясными, полными надежды глазами.

— Какая же ты мразь! — прошипел Кайл, вырвался и бросился к двери.

— Ну Ка-а-айл! Ну ведь больше никто не согласится, представь, каково мне тут одному — со стояком по ночам, уже яйца болят, блядь, неужели так и придётся умереть без секса?

В шесть утра позвонили из больницы — ночью у Картмана был серьёзный приступ. 

— Ничего, откачали, но второго такого больной может не перенести, — сообщили из телефонной трубки. — Он звал маму и вас. Он кричал: «Мама! Мамочка! Где Кайл? Пусть Кайл придёт проститься со мной!»

Угрюмо выслушав эту историю, Кайл начал собираться в больницу. Картман подкупил звонившую медсестру или как-то симулировал приступ, тут всё ясно. Можно даже не проверять. Можно не проверять.

Кайл устроил целое расследование: навестил лечащего врача Картмана, почитал его карту, опросил уходящих с ночного дежурства медсестёр из реанимации. Приступ был.

— Ты всё-таки пришёл! — сказал Картман, слабо шевеля свободной рукой.

— Пришёл проститься, — мрачно уточнил Кайл.

— Слушай, я… просто дай мне сказать, потом будешь дуться, как целка, которой предложили секс до свадьбы. Я на тебя дрочу с тех самых пор, как вообще начал дрочить. У меня больше ни на кого не стоит, если я тебя не представлю, то не кончу, проверено сто раз. И…

— Блядь, Картман, — прервал его Кайл, — думаешь, мне весело всё это выслушивать?

— У тебя вся жизнь впереди, ты ещё многое успеешь. Ну что тебе стоит? Хотя бы просто руками, Кайл, ну пожалуйста, хоть разок… — Картман начал задыхаться.

— Тихо, — быстро сказал Кайл, испугавшись. — Ладно тебе. Успокойся. Хочешь, найму девушку?

— Пусть… будет девушка, но… чтобы ты был тут, — упрямо проговорил Картман, борясь со сбившимся дыханием. — Чтобы я тебя видел.

Подумав, он добавил уже спокойнее:

— Голого по пояс.

И ещё:

— А если ты будешь…

— Нет! — отрезал Кайл. — Ни за что.

Он подошёл к дверям и взялся за ручку.

— Я найму проститутку и посижу здесь без футболки, но о большем не проси. Пожалуй, ещё и беруши вставлю, чтобы ничего не слышать. И смотреть я тоже не буду, учти!

И не сдержался — выпалил, уже открывая дверь:

— Какой ты всё-таки идиот, Картман! Если бы сказал, что любишь меня, я бы, может, даже согласился к тебе прикоснуться. Исполнить твоё последнее желание. Но ты как был мудаком, так им и помрёшь. Тебя ничего не изменит.

Кайл вылетел в больничный коридор с мрачной решимостью, не оглядываясь на Картмана. Сел на диванчик у окна и обхватил голову руками.

«Зачем я это сказал? Ведь сам же отрезал ему все пути к отступлению, теперь — даже если он захочет признаться — я приму его признание за попытку манипуляции!»

Из палаты Картмана послышались чертыхания.

«Ну да, он же не может не покрыть с ног до головы того, кто ему отказал!» — раздражённо подумал Кайл, вскочил с диванчика и тихо приблизился к дверям в палату. Оглянулся через плечо — коридор был пуст.

— Чёрт бы побрал этого тупого!.. Тупого!.. Чтоб ты сдох, козёл! 

Вдруг ругань резко сменилась всхлипываниями. Кайл замер, задерживая дыхание. 

— Конечно, я люблю тебя, кретин! Но не могу тебе это сказать! — прокричал Картман внезапно.

В палате что-то громыхнуло — Кайл испугался и открыл дверь. На полу валялись осколки и подсохшие тюльпаны, пахло начавшей тухнуть водой — Картман бросил вазу в стену.

— Ты знал, что я слушаю, так? — спросил Кайл, подходя к нему.

— Чего? Откуда мне было знать? — злобно пробурчал Картман и поспешно вытер глаза.

Кайл сел на краешек кровати, наклонился и выдохнул прямо в покрасневшее лицо Картмана:

— Я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Картман всхлипнул и смущённо кивнул, глядя с робкой надеждой. Кайл криво усмехнулся.

— Думаешь, я поведусь, да? Возьму и поверю — да сразу отдамся тебе? Не дождёшься, скотина!

— Отдашься? — переспросил Картман удивленно. — И в мыслях не было!

— Да кончай уже! — отмахнулся Кайл. — Только об этом и мечтал, наверное, разве нет?

Картман, совершенно раскрывшийся после палева с рыданиями, заморгал быстро-быстро и наивно, как первоклассница.

— Вообще-то я хотел, чтобы ты меня, — с подкупающей искренностью в голосе сказал он. — Ты не против?

Кайл поперхнулся.

Из-за непонятных мучительных чувств к Картману он всегда боялся, что рано или поздно окажется оттраханным этой жирной сволочью. Поддастся и отдастся. А светлая мысль, что можно трахнуть Картмана самому, даже не приходила Кайлу в голову. Похоже, он так привык к вечному доминированию жиртреста во всём, в чём только можно, что даже в фантазиях не допускал возможности где-то взять верх над ним.

— Ты правда меня хочешь? — спросил Кайл растерянно.

— Конечно, я же сказал! — с жаром подтвердил Картман. — Я всегда представлял именно, как ты…

— Понятно.

Кайл наклонился к нему и осторожно прикоснулся губами к его губам. Картман всхлипнул и застыл, кажется, даже задержал дыхание. Губы у него были сухие и шершавые — Кайл дёрнулся, вспомнив, что целует умирающего.

— Нет, Кайл, пожалуйста, только не сейчас, — мгновенно встрепенулся Картман, хватая его за руку и заглядывая в глаза с собачьей преданностью. — Я же уже признался, не уходи теперь, не бросай меня одного!

Кайла ожгло жуткой смесью жалости и мрачного ликования.

— Ты ведь хочешь меня трахнуть? — спросил Картман тем особым тоном, который использовал для убеждения своей мамочки, выпрашивая себе очередной бонус. — Ка-а-айл?

— Заткнись, — велел ему Кайл жёстко.

И так же жёстко начал целовать Картмана, упиваясь его полным подчинением и своей ролью ведущего. Скинул одеяло на пол, как раз на цветы и осколки, задрал зелёную больничную робу Картмана до живота. Полюбовался на стоящий член.

— Так ты у нас всегда хотел, чтобы тебя подмяли, да? Хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то заткнул твою поганую пасть?

— Не кто-то, а ты! — обиженно прогундосил Картман, помогая придерживать робу свободной рукой. — Только тебе всё можно, понял?

— Ещё назови меня «господин», — усмехнулся Кайл.

— А можно? — робко спросил Картман.

— Ну ты и извращенец! Да, держи сам.

Кайл соскочил с кровати и завозился со своими джинсами — Картман смотрел на него огромными восхищенными глазами и не дышал. 

— Войти могут, — пробормотал Кайл с полным безразличием в голосе, снял ботинки, скинул джинсы на пол и снова залез на кровать — на этот раз с ногами.

— Давай помогу. — Картман потянулся стаскивать джемпер Кайла.

— Одной рукой? Не смеши меня!

Он снял джемпер сам и остался в одних трусах.

— Дурачок, сразу надо было, — хихикнул Картман.

— Поговори у меня! — вспыхнул Кайл.

— Ну снимай же их!

— Отвернись!

— Не тупи, я сижу со стояком уже десять минут — и ты всё видишь. Нашёл, кого стесняться!

— Отвернись! — громче приказал Кайл, и Картман, фыркнув, повернул лицо в сторону окна.

— И глаза закрой, — смущённо добавил Кайл.

— Ну ещё чего, а? Не будь девчонкой! У тебя совсем маленький, что ли?

Картман резко глянул на снимающего трусы Кайла.

— О-фи-геть! Какой красивый! Я и не думал!..

— Что красивого? — спросил Кайл недовольно — красный по уши.

— Ну ты посмотри только — он у тебя идеальной формы, такой хорошенький! Прямой! Головка просто фигурная!

— И много ты членов видел? — поинтересовался Кайл, кое-как стаскивая с себя трусы.

— Я зырил гей-порно! С рыжими мальчиками! Там такие кривые члены бывают, ты не представляешь!

— Всё, заткнись, — велел ему Кайл. — Пока мой не упал от твоей болтовни.

— Меня будут трахать?

— Тебя будут трахать. 

Они поцеловались — Кайл осторожно сел между раздвинутыми ногами Картмана и сосредоточенно глядел на его задницу.

— Ну чего ты? Не смотрел порнуху, да? Подсказать, может, чего куда совать?

— Сейчас я тебя убью, — пообещал Кайл, но вместо этого неуверенно погладил Картмана по животу, робко коснулся члена — тут же отдёрнув руку, словно обжёгся, — и скользнул пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Хоть слюнями смажь, — хрипло попросил Картман, откидываясь на подушку.

Кайл повозился, пристраиваясь, попробовал плюнуть на ладонь — но у него во рту внезапно пересохло.

— Поделись слюнями, — попросил он, поднося руку к лицу Картмана.

Тот шёпотом выругался, накопил слюну и сплюнул, почти не глядя.

Дело наконец сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Мокрые пальцы Кайла нежно гладили Картмана между ягодиц, иногда чуть-чуть надавливая.

Потом Кайл повис над ним на руках, серьёзно посмотрел в глаза и спросил:

— Можно?

— Да ты издеваешься! — пробормотал Картман, но всё же разрешил кивком — и Кайл сразу же толкнулся в него.

На решительном лице Картмана читалось, что он собирается выдержать любую боль и вида не подать, чтобы не спугнуть Кайла. И сейчас терпит, хотя ему реально больно.

Кайл подождал немного и начал двигаться, стараясь не думать, что делает ещё больнее. 

— Я тебя люблю, — зачем-то проговорил он — очень фальшиво, словно сам не верил в то, что произносил. Он и не верил.

Картман закусил губу и молча уставился на тяжело дышащего Кайла, а через некоторое время не выдержал и попросил:

— Ты мне не?..

— Да, сейчас, сейчас… Блин, неудобно же на одной руке…

— Ну, давай потом.

— Да нет, погоди, я попробую.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — искренне и некстати сказал Картман.

— Я уже знаю.

Стоило им заткнуться всего лишь на пару мгновений — и Кайл кончил, судорожно вбиваясь в Картмана последние несколько раз. Тот охнул и неожиданно кончил тоже — хотя Кайл уже не притрагивался к его члену.

— Да я монстр! — констатировал Кайл через минуту, любуясь на растерянное лицо Картмана. — А ты говоришь — левой рукой неудобно! Оказывается, можно вообще без рук, хе-хе.

Они лежали на узкой кровати, прижимаясь друг к другу.

— Жалко, что ты молчал, как повстанец, столько лет, — сказал Кайл. — Давно бы уже могли так развлекаться. А теперь — хрен знает, сколько раз ещё успеем.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу вести себя прилично только во время секса? — спросил Картман. — Ну и недолго до и после него. У нас бы всё равно ничего не получилось. А так — вышел потрясный трах. Я доволен!


End file.
